


Invention of Love

by JustSimon



Category: Nichijou | My Ordinary Life (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance, Teen Hakase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Hakase became older and now a teen, she and Nano have feelings to each other but no one of them not realized it yet.
Relationships: Hakase/Nano Shinonome
Kudos: 2





	Invention of Love

Some years has passed and Hakase finally grew up in a teenager, but she still very smart and still professor and inventor, inone day after Hakase returned from the school, she put on her lab coat and began invent something, like an auto-food dispenser for Sakamoto, after some years when Hakase became a teenager and don't behaved herself like a small child anymore, she began to show to Nano some signs of affection, for example teasing her while Nano cooking, but in fact, Nano began feel something to her grown up creator, something that calling, love, in one day, when Hakase finished her creation, Nano went to her creator.  
"Oh, Nano, what the pleasant surprise to see you here, you want to confess to me in your love maybe?" 'Yes.' "Eh? Um Nano, i just joked." 'But not me, Hakase even if you created me, i still must say, i really love you, i know, it's can be unexpected, especially the fact that i were something like older sister to you when you were small, but with time i realized that feel something to you, that more than sisterly love, you are smart, eccentric, witty and i love your company a lot.' "Nano..."  
After confession Nano walked closer to Hakase and kissed her in the lips, Hakase been surprised, but in same time it's been clear that her feelings to Nano are same.  
"Nano i must say, you're not only who feel that way, i love you too, of course when i been, how you said small, but i prefer word child, anyway, when i been small child i never knew what is love and i just made some pranks, some inventions and behaved like a spoiled brat, but like you, with time i realized that you are more than my invention and even more than a sister, you are dear to me human, you are my family, i still remember your care about me, it's still warm and cozy memories, but i knew that you don't love in that way, dezpite on that i couldn't resist to these feelings of mine and almost unconsciously i began sent to you some hints." 'You're wrong Hakase.' "Eh?" 'About my romantic love to you.' "I guess even i can be wrong, well, since we solved it, i just say one thing, Nano be my girlfriend." 'Hakase, yes, please take care of me.' "I will."  
Without a second thoughts they began dating with each other, but even if Nano graduated and spent all day in home, she only could make a house chores and waiting when her girlfriend will came from the school, to spend time together with her professor.


End file.
